Switch
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Si yo reencarnace...¿Me amarias de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis~**_

_**Les he traído un fic que mis amigas consideran un bum y que les ha gustado mucho y dicen que he invertido la mayor parte de mi tiempo (mientras dábamos exámenes xD) en algo bueno**_

_**Pero en fin**_

_**Espero les guste mucho y apreciaría que me dejen sus reviews **_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me perteneció, no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá. T^T**_

* * *

_**Switch**_

_**Capitulo 1: Posibilities**_

_**Año 1920**_

_**General Pov.**_

Mary Sue se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para su primer día de trabajo, sin embargo no seria un trabajo como el de la gente normal.

Ella había encontrado un trabajo apropósito para vigilar a _alguien_ y saber que se encuentra a salvo y tal vez con vida.

Ella negó con su cabeza mientras se paraba frente a su espejo y se ataba su larga cabellera de color purpura y encima de su cabeza se colocaba su pequeño gorro blanco con una cruz roja bordada.

De repente su obstinada sonrisa desapareció al ponerse a pensar e la persona que quería rescatar de las manos de la muerte.

Y como sino hubiera pasado nada su mirada cambio de nuevo de una miedosa e insegura a una mirada de decisión.

"_Así podre asegurarme que todos se equivocan con respecto a ella"_ Pensó Mary Sue mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento a si misma y salía de su apartamento no sin antes darle un beso a una fotografía en donde se encontraba todo su familia.

"_Aunque me cueste todo por lo que he trabajado, yo la salvare no me importa como pero lo hare" _Dijo la aspirante a enfermera mientras salía de su hogar.

* * *

Mary Sue había llegado a donde quería: el hospital general de Inglaterra.

Ella vio para ambos lados, e incluso el semáforo antes de cruzar la calle y dirigirse al interior de este sin ningún tipo de problema en lo absoluto.

"_Debo concentrarme, usar este uniforme y pretender que soy una enfermera es una gran falta de respeto pero si con esto puedo salvarla no me importara." _Se dijo mentalmente la chica de cabello purpura mientras caminaba e los desolados pasillos del hospital.

Siguió caminando hasta un rato cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a la oficina de información y ahí era su primer objetivo.

Al llegar noto que había un montón de enfermeras reunidas hablando entre si como si fueran niñitas de colegio rumorando de sus novios o algo así.

"¿_Han oído hablar de la chica del 720? Dicen que trae mala suerte a la enfermera que este con ella" _Dijo una enfermera de cabellera azul y ojos verdes mientras hacia un sonido de _debía _ser como un grito.

"_Yo oí que se comía los insectos de las paredes y después se comía a las enfermeras"_ dijo otra enfermera con cabello naranja y ojos amarillos.

-Nazumi, Hiroki, dejen de estar hablando tonterías-dijo una tercera enfermara pero esta se encontraba muy cerca de Mary Sue porque ella casi le llego a gritar en el oído.

La enfermera de cabellos purpuras se giro para ver de quine se trataba y casi le da un infarto: la chica era rubia con ojos azules y llevaba el mismo uniforme que Mary Sue.

"_Rayos, por un momento pensé que era una anciana loca y ha resultado ser una chica parecida a una supermodelo"_

La chica rubia miro a Mary Sue y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Lamento haberte asustado, mi nombre es Jeane Law, soy la jefa de enfermeras de este hospital-dijo mientras le brindaba su mano a la chica de cabellos purpuras.

-Soy Mary Sue y me contrataron recién el día viernes-dijo Mary Sue mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Jeane Law hizo un gesto extraño pero no dijo nada, es mas les dirigió una mirada de odio hacia las jóvenes enfermeras y ellas se fueron corriendo por el pasillo diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer.

-Bienvenida a tu primer día de trabajo-dijo la rubia enfermera mientras Mary Sue le daba una sonrisa.

* * *

-La habitación 720 se encuentra e este pasillo-dijo Jeane mientras le mostraba una puerta con dicho número grabado en placas de oro solido.

Mary Sue asintió y despidió con una sonrisa a la jefe de enfermeras mientras trataba de decidir si ingresar en ese momento o hacerlo mas tarde.

A la final dio tres suaves golpes en la puerta hasta escuchar un suave "_Pase" _desde el otro lado.

Ella se encamino hasta el centro de la habitación de hospital y se dio cuenta de que era muy distinta de las demás general.

Había un cama, un pequeño cuadro de un bote, una ventana, las paredes eran de un banco color marfil y en un rincon sentada a lado de la venta se encontraba una chica de cabello blanco corto.

Mary Sue la reconoció de inmediato. Esa era su amiga de la infancia, de toda la vida

-¿Molly?-dijo Mary Sue a la chica mientras veía como la mencionada volteaba su cabeza y le daba una débil sonrisa.

-Viniste… Mary Sue-dijo débilmente la llamada Molly.

La enfermera se dio cuenta que la chica no era como ella la recordaba: sus cabellos blancos como la nieve y largos como los de una princesa hora estaban opacos y cortos

Sus ojos color turquesa que siempre demostraban cualquier emoción con un brillo excepcional habían perdido esa chisa y parecía un mar infinito sin vida.

Con la bata blanca de hospital no lucia mejor tampoco.

La enfermera dejo los pensamientos de lado al ver a la pobre chica toser como si fuera a salírsele el corazón por ahí.

-Como no iba a venir Molly, debo ver si estas bien-dijo Mary Sue mientras se arrodillaba y le daba un poco e agua para que se le pasase la tos.

-Te preocupas por mí…-dijo la chica de cabellos blancos mientras sonreía débilmente y fijaba su mirada en la ventana.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, tiempo que Mary Sue utilizo para planear en como ayudar a mejorar la vida de su amiga.

-Sabes quien me visito hoy también… Soul-dijo mientras pequeñas manchas rosas apareciera en sus mejillas tratando de simular un rubor.

Mary Sue dejo de pensar cualquier cosa al momento en que Molly dijo su nombre y su actitud cambio porque tenía el cenio fruncido.

-Molly, ese chico solo trae problemas si quieres mejorar tu-pero la chica de cabellos blancos no la dejo terminar su oración.

-No mejorare, estoy muriendo Mary Sue Soul ya lo sabe y…-dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía y sus ojos se enfocaban de nuevo en el paisaje exterior.

-¡No! ¡Tú mejoraras! ¡Lo se!-dijo a enfermera de cabellos purpuras mientras trataba de llamar su atención tirando de uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Mas si como de una muñeca se tratase, este se desprendió cayendo directamente al suelo.

-Lo ves, no hay nada que hacer-dijo Molly sin despegar su mirada de la ventana.

Mary Sue se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida pero no sin antes decirle a su amiga.

-Molly mejoraras yo sé que lo harás y deja de pensar en ese muchacho él te puso en ese estado-dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto mas escucho un suspiro proveniente de a chica en su interior susurrando.

"_Soul, quiero verte"_

* * *

_**Holis~**_

_**Este el final del primer capitulo de este fic increíble!**_

_**Es como una especie de flashback pero no quise hacerlo con cursiva porque se vería mejor de esta manera.**_

_**Díganme si les gusto el comienzo de este fic y sino les gusto pues dejen en sus reviews las sugerencias que quieren e el fic.**_

_**También les dejo mi fb: Soy Brissitap Evans(una foto de una rozen maiden *0*) por si acaso quieren contactarse conmigo **_

_**Nota: el otro fb se me bloqueo así que búsquenme en ese**_

_**Y en twitter estoy como Black Brissa con dos corazones seguidos.**_

_**See ya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**He decidido continuar con mi historia aunque no llame mucho la atención pero como autora la única opinión que debería ser mas importante es la mia.**

**Pero me gustaría que mas personas leyeran mi fic T^T**

**En fin.**

**Gracias a Angel de Death por su review**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me perteneció, no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá. T^T**_

* * *

_**Switch**_

_**Capitulo 2: Imposible**_

**General Pov.**

-Al final todo resulto horrible tal y como se esperaba de las fiestas de Liz-dijo una persona en voz baja caminaba furiosa y se detenía enfrente de un gran árbol.

En medio de la noche se podía observar a una chica rubia subiendo por un árbol que daba cerca de un balcón y este conducía a una habitación.

-No debí acceder a la petición de Patty-dijo ella mientras saltaba y se agarraba del barandal de su balcón para entrar respectivamente a su cuarto.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su balcón, se desvistió y camino hacia su gran ropero y de el saco una bata para dormir color turquesa y desato su cabello de las dos ligas que sostenía sus coletas.

-Espero poder estudiar con resaca-dijo mientras se metía en su cama y programaba la alarma en su celular.

* * *

**Maka Pov**

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_Esa fue la primera pregunta que me hice a mi misma ya que a mi alrededor solo podía divisar un cuarto como el de un pequeño hotel._

_Pro creo que todo era muy distinto a lo que pensaba _

_-Molly, deja de pensar en el, solo trae problemas-dijo una chica de cabellos purpuras mientras trataba de forzar a una chica de cabellos blancos a comer un poco de espagueti_

_Dirigí mi vista hacia un rincón de la habitación y me di cuenta que habían dos chicas ahí, solo que una parecía media débil y la otra llevaba un traje de enfermera._

_¿Podría ser acaso…?_

_Definitivamente era un hospital pero…_

_¿Por qué estoy soñando esto?_

_Note que ellas comenzaron a hablar de nuevo y decidí concentrarme en lo que tenían que decirse la una a la otra._

_-Ríndete, no hay marcha atrás-dijo la chica de cabellos blanquecinos a la enfermera con una mirada muerta._

_-No me daré por vencida solo porque tu me lo pidas, seguiré insistiendo hasta que te des cuenta de que…-pero la enfermera no termino su oración debido al sonido de una tos horrible proveniente de la otra chica._

_Cuando su tos paro la miro de frente mientras ella cogía uno de sus cabellos y este se salía como si estuvieran pegados a su cabeza._

_-¿Lo ves? No se puede hacer nada mi tiempo de irme será pronto-dijo cerrando los ojos y dos lagrimas salían de estos._

_-Molly no pienses así, tu estas mejorando, los doctores dicen que has ganado peso y que tu actitud…-no termino porque la chica le dio un abrazo._

_-Mary Sue siempre te recordare como la mejor hermana del mundo gracias por cuidarme-dijo mientras la llamada "Molly" cerraba los ojos y sus brazos no demostraban fuerza vital alguna._

_-Molly…-dijo la chica de cabellos purpuras mientras le devolvía el abrazo sin esperar respuesta._

_Las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como cascadas debido a la escena tan conmovedora que acaba de presenciar y trataba de entender todo en mi cabeza._

_La imagen de la habitación se borro rápidamente de mi cabeza y todo se volvió de un color oscuro pero so no me incomodo en lo absoluto._

"_Aléjate de él lo mas que puedas"_

_De pronto una voz n mi cabeza me grito esa frase haciendo que me asustara horriblemente pegando un pequeño grito._

_-¿De quien debo alejarme y por qué?-dije mientras esperaba una respuesta_

"_Porque él es malo para ti así como lo fue para ella"_

_No entendía nada, que tenia que ver yo con la tal Molly y ese chico misterioso así que hice la pregunta de la cual quería saber su respuesta inmediatamente_

_-¿Quién es el?-dije mientras esperaba a la voz._

"_El es…"_

* * *

-" What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful…"- sono la alarma de mi celular mientras trataba de apagarlo porque no quería que Spirit fastidiara porque el también tenia resaca.

Trate de olvidarme del sueño que tuve y me levante arrastrando mis pies hacia el baño mientras sentía que toda la cena del día anterior.

-Rayos-dije mientras corría hacia el baño y vomitaba por culpa de la resaca.

Spirit no se quejo cuando decidí llevar gafas de sol al Shibusen es mas me dijo que por eso él también iba, para estar parejo con su hija.

Si, claro.

Bueno ignorando los fuertes gritos de los chicos llegando al colegio me ubico donde se encontraban mas chicos con gafas de sol sentados n un banco.

-¡Porque todo el mundo tiene que hablar tan fuerte!-dijo una adolorida Liz.

-Jijiji One-chan esta molesta porque casi se le sale la permanente-dijo Patty mientras reía alegremente.

-Oye yo no la veo cambiada-dijo Kim mientras señalaba a la rubia infantil.

-Créeme ya esta tan acostumbrada que ni le hacen efecto-dijo Liz mientras se comía una menta para evitar las nauseas.

-No se como me convencieron para hacer esto-dije mientras me arreglaba las gafas para evitar que se vieran mi ojeras.

Todos voltearon a verme como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, e incluso al hermana de Liz quien estaba entretenida con una mariposa.

-Maka nadie te forzó a hacerlo-dijo Kim esbozando una sonrisa estúpida.

Yo solo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco y dirigirme al tacho de basura ya que saque una menta para disminuir el regreso de mi desayuno.

Justo cuando ya me regresaba sentí la mirada de algo o de alguien en el arbusto cerca del basurero.

Me voltee para ver de si se trataba de una broma de los chicos pero no vi nada y eso aunque no me crean…

Me asusto mucho.

"_Sal de ahí, rápido antes de que sea tarde"_

Escuche esa voz en mi cabeza de nuevo y no lo pensé dos veces antes de alejarme rápidamente ya que un presentimiento me decía que esa voz estaba en lo correcto.

Ingrese a clases sin importarme lo que paso hace un instante atrás, solo sabia esto:

Había algo ahí que es o _podría _ser peligroso.

* * *

**General Pov.**

En el arbusto cerca de un cesto de basura se encontraba una mujer con un vestido negro de noche y estaba acompañada de tres hombres.

-Lo ves, te dije que estaría aquí mocoso-dijo un hombre pequeño mientras sonreía de forma malévola en dirección a un joven de traje gris.

-Deja de actuar como un niño Mosquito eso no es _cool _en un viejo-dijo el chico albino mientras sacaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Detengan este acto ahora, no es momento para jugar _la bruja blanca_ ya ha encarnado y debes actuar-dijo la mujer mientras veía de reojo al chico de traje gris.

El albino solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado intentando disipar la incomodidad de la situación que se había creado en el ambiente.

-Y no hagas lo mismo que hiciste con la otra esa-dijo Mosquito mientras mostraba una sonrisa malévola.

-Su nombre era Molly-dijo el chico de traje gris mientras fruncía su cenio.

-Soul escucha a Mosquito porque él tiene razón, no te apegues demasiado a ella o lo arruinarás de nuevo-dijo la dama mientras cubría mas su rostro con el abanico.

Soul miro a la mujer y después apoyo su brazo derecho sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia indicando respeto hacia ella.

-Lo hare señorita Arachne-dijo mientras se levantaba y se retiraba no sin antes dar una pequeña mirada hacia atrás y a la chica rubia.

"_Tratare de hacerlo sin involucrarme tanto como lo hice con Molly porque después de todo, que clase de demonio seria sino cumplirá con el objetivo de darle el alma de una poderosa bruja a la señorita Arachne"_

Pensó mientras caminaba y frente a él se abría un portal que lo transporto hacia un castillo negro rodeado de arañas.

"_He llegado a Aracnofobia"_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Bueno se ha explicado algo de mi fic y tiene sentido con el primer capitulo, claro que si xD**

**Apreciaría que me dejen sus reviews y me digan que piensan de este fic para seguirlo actualizando porque a mi realmente me gusta mucho.**

**Me despido por hoy!**


End file.
